


Lovely Wings

by Alfa_Barf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, HMOFA - Freeform, Human Male / Female Anthro, Injury Recovery, POV Second Person, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Barf/pseuds/Alfa_Barf
Summary: [Greentext] When Anon takes a spill at the workplace, the quick-to-worry kingfisher responsible tries to make it up to him with a little motherly care.
Kudos: 1





	Lovely Wings

>Otto Barker's Air and Water Show  
>One of the biggest tourist destinations in the city, second only to Flood Frontier Waterpark  
>An amphitheater rests on the edge of a grand lake  
>Empty now, but soon to be packed with visitors from across the country  
>Ramps, rings, and other obstacles float on the water's surface, while perches and even more rings stand tall for the aerial stunts  
>You're Anon, the part-time stagehand  
>You're up on the scaffolding helping to set up the lights and speakers in preparation for the show  
>Many of the performers are also here, doing their rehearsals  
>One bird in particular has been distracting you from work for the last hour  
>She's a gorgeous teal and gold kingfisher, lean and dexterous with a cute, narrow beak  
>Needless to say, she's part of the sky team  
>She's been doing swoops and corkscrews through the series of rings with unbelievable precision  
>She eventually lands on a roost to take a break, and a stumpy muskrat calls out to her on a megaphone  
>"Nice job, Perchia. When you're ready we'll get the fire going."  
>You don't need eagle eyes to see Perchia's hesitation  
>She stares at the obstacle course glumly for a while, with the muskrat tapping his foot as time crawls on  
>Not a second passes after she gives the A-OK are the rings ignited  
>You can feel the heat even from your spot  
>"Ready?"  
>The music starts again, with Perchia waiting for her cue  
>You stop your work completely to watch her practice  
>The music swells, and Perchia dives through the first ring  
>But unlike the previous runs, her rotations and speed aren't as stellar  
>Halfway through the course she's missing some rings completely  
>Skipping whole segments...  
>Banking her turns too widely...  
>Uh oh  
>You barely have time to brace yourself before Perchia crashes into the scaffolding  
>A chunk of the support breaks, and your walkway turns into a slope  
>You're thrown down the incline, trying to grab hold of something as best as you can  
>A shooting pain goes through your arm as your grip is jerked away by gravity  
>You're banged up even more as you tumble downward  
>Then the scaffolding ends, and you're in a free fall to the lake below  
>Your back slams against the water's surface, immobilizing you with the shock  
>With your arm useless and your spine numb, you start sinking  
>You hold on to what little breath you had before it was beaten out of you  
>Getting...lightheaded...  
>You begin to black out  
>The last thing you see is a teal missile plunging into the water toward you

>You come to your sense lying down with paramedics circling you  
>Just over their shoulders is Perchia, weeping heavily  
>She's bandaged up a bit, but nothing too series  
>Still, you're a bit worried about the crash she took  
>You aren't given a chance to move much before you're loaded into the ambulance  
>Perchia is still sobbing as she tries to get one last look at you before the doors close

>A few examinations and a day of rest later you're released with a small arm brace and little fanfare  
>There's a sprain in your arm, but nothing that won't heal eventually  
>You're called in by management early in the morning to file an accident report  
>Liabilities and insurance stuff...  
>Luckily, you get some time off with the promise of a little injury compensation for the incident  
>Emphasis on "little"  
>What troubles you most is what you overhear from the muskrat in the next room  
>And broken hiccupping from Perchia  
>"...Again, we're not firing you, alright? Don't worry about it. Just take a break for a few days and we'll give it another shot, deal?"  
>It's heartbreaking to imagine the bird so stressed out like this  
>The casualties weren't even too severe, and you're more concerned over the nasty collision she took  
>You're leaving the offices when you hear your name  
>"Anon, wait!"  
>For how choked up she is, Perchia definitely has a beautiful voice to match her stunning plumage  
>"A-Anon, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean for you to get hurt!"  
>That part's a given; it WAS an accident, after all  
>You tell her you're glad she's okay, and apparently still has her job  
>"Oh, you heard that?"'  
>She sounds pained more from that than any injury  
>"Well, we're going live in a few weeks, and it's too late to train someone totally new. But..."  
>She sniffles and wipes her eyes  
>"I think they considered it. Between the accident and flubbing those rings, they weren't too happy with me. I think I'd be out the door by now if they weren't so impressed with how I dove in after you."  
>That's right, you remember that  
>It was a pretty nice dive (from what you could see), and she probably saved your life  
>"Thank you," she chuckles, rubbing her neck  
>"I'm better with water than I am with fire, I guess."  
>There's a long, awkward pause  
>You thank Perchia for her help and concern  
>"Wait! Look, I want to make things right, and since we both have some time off I was hoping you'd...let me...take care of you?"  
>She hides her face in her wings  
>Either she's embarrassed or already expecting rejection  
>You don't want to crush the poor girl's spirits, but she really doesn't need to do THAT much for you  
>"It's really no trouble, honest! I'd feel really bad if you got hurt again because of your arm."  
>Her eyes well up with tears  
>You give in, if nothing else than just to keep her from crying again

>Not far from the showground is an apartment tower where Perchia lives  
>It's available to both humans and anthros, and you can a see a few other birds flying up to the balconies of their homes  
>Unsurprisingly, her place is one of the highest up  
>"It's not often I have to use the elevator," she says. "This is kind of exciting!"  
>You've never paid much attention to how the bird anthros go about their daily lives  
>So it's a surprise to you when Perchia has to unlock her place with her feet, using a keyhole in the floor  
>Immediately it feels like walking into an oversized nest  
>Fabrics and cloths of all shapes and sizes are hung around the place for no particular rhyme or reason  
>A few lamps are visible through the open spots in the crisscrossing decoration, making beams of light pour in  
>Egg-like beanbags litter the floor, most of them untouched  
>It's a cozy space no doubt, and there's a deliberate sort of "lived in" feeling adding to the comfort  
>"I'm sorry for the mess," Perchia says. I didn't have much time to clean up."  
>You don't see a bed anywhere, just chairs with blankets and sheets draped over them  
>Perchia walks over to one and drops the back into a reclining position  
>"I knew this would come in handy someday!"  
>Doesn't look like she shares the space with anyone, so it can't be seeing much use  
>"Yeah, it's just me," she says. "I don't...have a lot of friends."  
>She rubs her shoulder with her wing, which is more of a fanning motion that makes a slight breeze  
>"Don't get me wrong, a lot of the people in the show are nice, but the other birds can be a little snobbish. I had to get in really good shape just so they'd stop looking down on me."  
>She lets out a sigh that sounds like a whistle  
>"And it's just not easy making friends with mammals sometimes."  
>You don't see how it's NOT easy for her  
>She seems so sweet and her performance so far is wonderful  
>Perchia covers her face, her beak poking through her feathers  
>"Well, m-make yourself at home!"

>Perchia is like a doting mother  
>Any time you move to reach something, even with your good arm, she rushes over to help  
>You're not even allowed to stand without her trying to hold you down  
>You futility try convincing her your only injury is in your arm, and even then it's not that bad  
>When she needs to go to the store, you worry she might strap you down so you won't get in trouble  
>"I'll be right back! Don't...right back!"  
>She heads out to the balcony and locks the sliding door behind her  
>The beautiful kingfisher gives one quick peek to you before making a graceful dive off the ledge  
>She's definitely not heading in the direction of any store at first, as she circles back into full view  
>Checking up on you already?  
>Maybe showing off a little bit?  
>True to her word though, she has a satchel of groceries with her in minutes of leaving  
>A lot of chopped veggies, grains, noodles, and very lean slices of fish and meat  
>Guess birds don't like to carry a lot of canned foods or heavy bags when they make these kinds of trips  
>Perchia sings as she cooks  
>She's shockingly good at it to boot  
>"Oh, hehe, you're too kind, Anon."  
>Why wouldn't she go into a musical field with that kind of voice?  
>"Every bird thinks she can sing, unfortunately, and there's a lot of competition out there. You can't even get work unless you join some kind of agency."  
>Not many birds go into performing, then?  
>"Theater and movies? Of course! But just the kind of stuff that's safe and shows off their plumage. Not many want to be flying through rings of fire."  
>All the more reason you think Perchia is such a talented one  
>She covers her face yet again, flinging soup splatter off her spoon everywhere  
>Perchia is pretty fond of noodle dishes, and she serves you ramen for lunch  
>Well, it IS the food of choice for a young bachelor(ette)  
>It's pretty damn good ramen as well  
>Perchia waits until you're practically done with your bowl before even making a dent in her own  
>When you're finished she tries to get you to take some of hers  
>Not like there isn't more in the pot...  
>Eventually you have to get some blood flowing in your legs, putting Perchia on edge  
>"You're not leaving already, are you?"  
>You don't think she's the type who cries to manipulate people, but man is she easy to upset at times  
>You tell her you just want to go for a walk and stretch a bit  
>"Oh, great! I'll come with you!"  
>She hurries to clean up a bit, noticing the blankets covering the reclining chair  
>"You know, you're welcome to stay a few nights."  
>Things are moving pretty quickly now  
>Maybe a little too much  
>But Perchia seems to sense this, and she waits for your answer without the tears or pushing you too hard  
>Well the place is cozy, the food's good, and she seems like a really cool friend  
>Sure, you'd be hap-  
>"EEEEEEAAAAA! Great! We can swing by your place if you need anything!"  
>So, you end up stopping at home, having to take a bus part of the way to get there  
>You don't want to impose, so you ask how long she's comfortable having you  
>"Just take everything you can pack!"  
>That's the greatest, creepiest non-answer you could get  
>You return from the excursion a few hours later carrying several bags of your stuff  
>You're a little worried how much space your things are going to take up in such a cramped little abode  
>You stack your belongings neatly into a corner  
>Perchia immediately spreads them around on the floor casually and waves dismissively  
>"What I have is even too big for me. Besides, I don't like to spend much time here anyway."  
>You would have never guessed that from how shut in she kept you today  
>By now it's getting late in the evening  
>Perchia at least gives you enough privacy to get ready for sleep  
>"Goodnight, Anon," she says  
>The bird sits up in one of the other chairs, as though meditating  
>She must sleep like this, because you never see her change positions even in the middle of the night  
>Even if she accepted you into her home with open wings, you don't want to burden the poor girl to exhaustion

>She's already awake before you  
>Breakfast is waiting as well  
>Hash browns, waffle sticks, fruit...  
>"Sorry, I didn't cook any eggs."  
>Yeah, that might have been a bit of a problem for her  
>"Tell me about it. They're so hard to carry safely from the store when you're flying."  
>Oh  
>"Hehe, you haven't met a lot of birds, huh?"  
>Guess not, or at least enough to know about their egg-laying culture  
>It's another meal where you're offered part of her food on top of your own, giving her more time to plan the day's events  
>"So, anything you'd like to do? Did you still want to go over to the waterpark?"  
>Wait, "still"?  
>"O-oh? I guess that conversation must have been part of my dream last night."  
>Freak-out in 3...2...1...  
>"I-I-I MEAN, uh, you were in the dream, but I wasn't, we didn't, ngghh..."  
>She's hard to console with just words, so you try a different approach  
>You hold out your arms for a hug  
>This actually works, as Perchia creeps closer to you  
>"Careful, your arm..."  
>It feels much better already thanks to her  
>Even though it might be a few days before you can go to the waterpark, what with the brace and all  
>"So you won't need me soon, then?"  
>If she's happily offering her home to you, you're not going to spurn her help for a bit longer  
>Plus, you need to make it up to her for her hospitality  
>"No! I was repaying YOU. I don't feel like I've done enough...."  
>Maybe being a friend would be a good start?  
>Honestly, you never knew just how much you liked birds before holding one in your arms  
>Everything is soft, but in a different way than a "furry" anthro is  
>She has an incredibly athletic physique, yet she feels much lighter than you'd expect  
>There's a remarkable warmth radiating from her body, especially with her wings folded over you like a cape  
>Perchia laughs nervously  
>"I-I don't want to sound like I'm blaming you or anything but...when I miss a cue or don't fly fast enough, it's because I get distracted by you, Anon."  
>The last thing you'd believe is that a beautiful performer has the same feelings for you as you do her  
>"I'd feel bad if anyone got hurt or...worse...because of me, but it was even harder to watch it happen to YOU."  
>You ask if it was because of you that she had trouble with the fire rings  
>"No! Well, no, I mean...a little bit. I just didn't want you to see me mess up, and I ended up doing it anyway. The heat only makes it worse when you're already a bit flustered...."  
>There's a bit of guilt in her eyes  
>But it could be a reflection of your own  
>You were holding her back, technically speaking  
>Would she even be able to perform if she knew you were watching?  
>"Actually...."  
>Her voice has a budding speck of confidence you haven't seen much so far  
>"Knowing a good friend is watching would put me at ease. I was afraid you'd judge me before, but...."  
>You give her a tight squeeze, patting her on the back  
>You have enough time off to see all of her opening shows, if she wants you there  
>She responds with a giggling tweet

>There's a fair amount to do around the city apart from the water shows and Flood Frontier  
>You spend most of the day with Perchia just milling about the streets, checking out the shops, and getting to do things unfit for a loner or too intimate to do with a large group  
>Like taking scenic pedicab rides, or getting cheesy pictures at photo booths  
>The bird obviously spends much more time than you do here when she's not practicing for performances, but still rarely gets to experience everything the city can offer  
>Between the excitement and caring for you at her place, she's absolutely spent when it starts getting late  
>You're preparing for bed while she sits on her chair, fidgeting to get comfortable  
>You ask if she always sleeps like that  
>"Well, I don't HAVE to, but it's just natural to me."  
>It could be the fatigue talking, or it could just be her way of warming up to you  
>But Perchia's certainly getting bolder when her wings spread open and she scoots back into her seat  
>"Would you...like to try it?"  
>You sit on her lap, and her wings wrap around you like a cloak  
>"You can lean back, if you want."  
>Her chest, shoulder, and neck are downy touches better than any pillow you've ever felt  
>Her breathing is slow and hypnotic, gently rocking you into relaxation  
>She coos a soft lullaby, barely passing out of her beak and into your ear  
>You can only imagine this is what it feels like to be a bird's young chick, encased in a feathery protection  
>"I'd love for you to stay here with me," Perchia says  
>She's clever, you'll give her that  
>She waited until you were too tired to say "no"  
>And now she's swaying you to sleep with the idea planted into your dreams  
>It's definitely the most refreshing rest you've had in years

>A cloudless day over the lake  
>The amphitheater is jammed with humans and anthros of all kinds  
>There are a surprising number of them in bathing suits, whether they're just coming back from the waterpark or expecting to get drenched here  
>The show has it all: water skiers and paragliders, watercraft pulling synchronized pyramids of balancers, high divers and even stuntmen shot from cannons  
>It's not too long before the "air and water show" introduces some heat  
>Lanes of flame streak across the lake surface and a fiery curtain rises close to the front row, drawing everyone's attention skyward  
>Intense drumming sounds from the speakers, and Perchia appears on her perch  
>With a proud flourish, the kingfisher leaps from her tower and soars through the flaming rings  
>Each one she flies through is snuffed out in her wake  
>She moves with an ethereal precision even more awe-inspiring than her rehearsals  
>Finally comes the "tunnel" of shrinking rings aimed at the audience  
>She told you there was a surprise added on at the last minute, inspired by the day the two of you were brought together  
>Coming through the final ring she sails at the water right before the amphitheater  
>Some of the crowd recoils in fear of the incoming bird  
>Perchia plunges under the surface like a dart  
>The higher seats lean forward to try to find her, while those in the front keep their distance from the screen of fire  
>Before the ripples have a chance to settle, a teal-and-gold missile shoots back into the air  
>She twirls above the audience, tossing glistening droplets in every direction  
>The crowd screams and cheers as they're sprinkled  
>That's the cue for the fire curtain to recede, as if doused by the graceful kingfisher  
>Perchia climbs higher and out of sight, getting the biggest applause you've heard in the show  
>Especially from you, clapping with two good arms until they both become sore  
>She doesn't show up again until after the performance is over, where a line of entertained guests are getting pictures and her autograph  
>You expect this will go on for quite some time, every day of the show  
>But you patiently wait for her to finish with a smile on your face  
>After all, she's your ride back home


End file.
